The Festival
by Tsubasa Shibahime
Summary: Tohru, Kyou, Yuki, and the "New Students" are going to The Festival. Who knows what's going to happen? Read to find out! Please R&R! *Not Completed*
1. Default Chapter

Hey, just to let you know, I don't own any of the Animes listed: Gundam Wing, Kingdom Hearts, Fruits Basket, Evangelion, or anything else that I might have forgotten. I hope you like it, please Read & Review! I'm sorry, I don't know how to italicize the words or bold them. If anyone knows how, please tell me!  
  
Words in italics = Thoughts |  
- - = Time/Setting |  
Bold = Authors' Notes 


	2. Chapter 1

b*****Chapter 1*****  
  
b - At School –  
  
Teacher: Well class, we have three new students today! They both transferred from…Neo Tokyo 3…?  
  
New Girl: Yes…we came from Tokyo 3.  
  
Teacher: Anyway, Rei and Shinji Will you introduce yourselves to your new classmates?  
  
New boy: Uh…Hi! I'm Shinji Ikari…and I work for NERV at Tokyo 3!  
  
New girl with blue hair: Hello. I am Rei Ayanami, and I do not have much friends, I, too, work for NERV.  
  
New girl with red hair: Hey! I'm Asuka Langley Soryu (sp?). Please do not think Japanese in front of me, if you're going to think, do it in German!  
  
Teacher: Alright, there we go! Now, students, take your seats.  
  
Rei, the soft-spoken girl with light blue hair, sits down at a seat near Yuki Sohma, a boy who has grayish color hair and a nice personality. Shinji chose a seat near Hanajima Saki (sp?), a girl with dark purple who can sense electric waves. The Yuki Fan Club girls are afraid of her and Shinji started to freak out when she spoke. Asuka, on the other hand, chose a seat near Kyou Sohma, a boy with orange hair and a cruel personality. He is also Yuki's cousin, though they do not get along.  
  
- Shinji's location -  
  
Hana (Short for Hanajima): Hello. I hope you like this school.  
  
Shinji: Uh…Yeah!! I will!!  
  
Shinji starts to sweat drop.  
  
- Asuka's Location –  
  
Kyou: I don't know who the hell you are but just stay the hell away from me.  
  
Asuka: Oh shut up. Who said you were the boss of this school?!  
  
Kyou: You shut up! Nobody said you were my boss either!  
  
Asuka and Kyou argued until the teacher told them to stop.  
  
- Rei's Location –  
  
Yuki and Rei didn't really quite talk to each other one bit. Yuki says "Hi" but Rei does not answer and continues what she was doing. The teacher started the lesson. 


	3. Chapter 2

b*****Chapter 2*****  
  
b- Class was over –  
  
Tohru, Hana, and Uo walked up to Rei and Asuka.  
  
Tohru: Hi! I'm Tohru Honda!  
  
Asuka: Yeah, It's a pleasure.  
  
Tohru: This is Uo and Hana.  
  
Rei: Hello Tohru, Uo, and Hana.  
  
Uo/Hana: Hello.  
  
Asuka: Why am I here for? Some of these people act so idiotic like the orange hair idiot.  
  
Uo: Hey, Prince Yuki and you, Orange Top! Introduce yourselves to the new students!  
  
Kyou: Don't tell me what to do, Yankee!  
  
Asuka laughs.  
  
Asuka: So…this guy has a nickname!  
  
Uo: Yeah! His nicknames are….. KyoKyo and Orange Top!  
  
Asuka: Ok. I'll call you Orange Top now!  
  
An angry sign begins to appear on Kyou's head. (The characters aren't able to see it)  
  
Tohru: Oh, Kyou, I heard Kagura is coming over. She said she'll be waiting for you at the School Gate.  
  
Kyou: KAGURA?! COMING?! OH HELL NO!  
  
Kyou rushes out the classroom door and tries to escape through the Gate but then he sees Kagura!  
  
Kagura: KYOU!!!!!!!  
  
Kyou: No!!!!  
  
Kagura's happy face turns to an angry face and starts chasing Kyou and starts clinging onto him.  
  
- Back at the Classroom –  
  
Yuki: Miss Honda, What did you tell Kyou?  
  
Tohru: I just told him Kagura is coming and waiting for him at the School Gate.  
  
Yuki: Ah…I see, Miss Honda, you know there's a festival coming up right?  
  
Tohru: Really? Wow!!! I'll go!  
  
Uo: Yeah!! Me too!  
  
Hana: I suppose I'll go too.  
  
Tohru: Asuka, Rei, do you want to go with us?  
  
Rei (in a quiet voice): Sure.  
  
Asuka: Why not..? You can show us around too.  
  
Tohru: Kyou, Yuki, why don't you ask Shinji if he wants to go?  
  
Kyou/Yuki: Alright.  
  
Kyou: Hey! New kid, Shinji! Want to go to the festival with us?  
  
Shinji rushes to the group.  
  
Shinji: Sure, why not? I'm sure I'll enjoy it.  
  
Tohru: Great!!  
  
Shinji: Hey, Ayanami, and Asuka, Do we still have to go back to NERV when they call us?  
  
Rei: No.  
  
Asuka: Third Child, Don't you ever pay attention to what Gendou said?!  
  
Shinji: I wasn't there.  
  
Asuka: Oh, right…never mind! He said we needed to transfer and we didn't have to go back until we wanted to.  
  
- In Momiji and Haru's class, few minutes before class was over –  
  
Teacher: Students, We have a new student! Please welcome him!  
  
Brown-haired boy: Hello. My name is Heero Yuy. It's a pleasure  
  
Teacher: Well…We don't have much time…Class is over. You are dismissed now. Oh and Heero, you sit over there  
  
The teacher points to his desk.  
  
Heero: Ok.  
  
Everybody rushes out the door cheering since class is over. 


End file.
